


내게 닿아  (you make me feel good)

by introvertedriri



Series: adventure calling emotions [8]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Donghun loves Junhee's thighs, I Tried, I wrote this instead of sleeping pt. 16292529269962, Let Junhee sleep, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, dongjun - Freeform, mind break-ish?? idk anymore, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: Junhee woke up on hearing Donghun's voice.





	1. u n o

**Author's Note:**

> so um.. i wasn't expecting to write this ;; hahahahahahaha maybe it's because of stress but i just have to get this off my mind a.s.a.p ;; A;; 
> 
>  
> 
> i still suck at these kind of fics but heh, i t r i e d. sorry for the grammatical error, i wrote this in two hours and i haven't even slept ; -;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited.

It was a tiring day and Junhee was already in his own dreamland but all of it had been interrupted by incoherent noises, he was a light-sleeper, waking up with even just a thud from something. He opened his eyes and realized that he’s still in his room, the lights were turned off yet he can see on the corner of his eyes that the lamp beside Donghun’s bed is still turned on. He’s probably watching something on his laptop, an anime or probably a k-drama series, the leader takes note of scolding the eldest on not staying up tomorrow. 

Yet he is shocked when he realized that the noise was coming from the vocalist’s mouth, Junhee loves Donghun’s voice, it’s as sweet as honey and as powerful as the sun. He loves it whenever Donghun hits those high notes without fail along with that melancholic expression of his, making him look so good when he’s singing. Junhee might also not admit it but his talking voice is even good, hearing it makes him feel in ease.

But Donghun isn’t singing, not talking either. Junhee  understood what it is and felt like running out of the room and locking himself to the youngest’s room, thankfully, Yuchan isn’t staying at their dorm for now. But he didn’t want the brunette to feel bad and embarassed so he tried to ignore it, emphasis on the word ‘tried’

Fuck.

This is going to be really hard.

Donghun’s moaning, and Junhee can hear it clearly, having his bed beside the brunette’s. He tried to ignore the eldest and think of the happy stuff in order to distract himself—his dogs, the recent novel that he finished and his conclusion about it, the songs that he’s currently writing, Byeongkwan and his shenenigans, Sehyoon and his weird antics, Yuchan being a member of UNB and how he misses him, Donghun’s voice. Oh. Fuck Donghun and his voice.

Fuck Donghun.. and his voice.

Fuck Donghun.

Fuck. Fuck, indeed. Junhee mentally cursed himself and bit his lips, still hearing Donghun’s moans. He heard the rustling of sheets and footsteps that goes in his bed’s direction, making him shut his eyes close. He felt the bed dipped on his other side but didn’t say or do something, he’ll just observe silently on what is his hyung’s reason for going at his bed. 

 

Junhee felt long fingers going inside his pajamas, tracing his skin until it stopped on his right thigh and the pink-haired male tried not to gasp when the eldest gripped on it really tight, he heard a moan from him. Junhee felt scared, he’s being harassed by Donghun. Is it like this everytime he’s asleep? Did Donghun do something worse than this? He don’t know, but it’s making him scared and unable to stop on thinking those negative thoughts.

He felt Donghun’s hand roaming from his knees up to his thigh, squeezing it whenever he likes as he kept on moaning. It took Junhee all of his might not to let out any kind of noise, he tried to be quiet as much as possible. Donghun kept on moaning and Junhee could hear how the eldest kept on gasping and his moans sound a bit desperate before letting out a cry of pleasure along with an another tight squeeze at his thigh, it’ll definitely leave a mark. In a few minutes, the hand left his thigh and he almost sighed in relief. He was really scared but at the same time, he felt a bit secured. Probably because it is Donghun, he would never do a thing that could hurt Junhee. Despite his snarky remarks, Donghun is a kind-hearted person. He’ll probably ask him about it the next day, what they need for now is to get some rest.

He heard Donghun walking around the room, probably cleaning his mess before going back to his own bed as Junhee heard the rustling of the sheets again. And when he opened his eyes, the light from the lamp was no longer seen. He sighed in relief and was about to turn his back on the other side when he felt something between his legs. His face paled when he realized that he’s turned on, he can already feel the stain on his pajamas, regretting that he didn’t wore any underwear. He tried to distract himself and think about random stuff but Donghun’s moans kept on ringing on his ears, he couldn't get it out of his head and bit his lips in frustration. Great. He just wants to sleep and now, he’s so sexually frustrated and he needs to get off as soon as possible.

 

Donghun. He’ll definitely punch the brunette tomorrow for dragging him in a situation like this.

After a few minutes, he stood and went to their room’s bathroom, closing it on the most silent way that he could. He turned the lights on and went in front of the toilet, undressed, somehow contemplating if he should do this or not, but ended up holding his own manhood, already hard just because of his hyung’s hand roaming around his thigh and squeezing it—also, his moans.

It’s unfair. How could Donghun have such a great voice that even hearing his moans makes Junhee feel good? Junhee bit his lips as he start on stroking himself slowly before taking it fast, desperate for a release. He thought of Donghun stroking himself while his hands roam on Junhee’s thighs, he could imagine his hyung’s flustered face and his mouth open, letting those honey-coated moans out, eyes probably half-opened and feeling Junhee’s legs.

He thought of Donghun and he stroked himself faster, gasping in pleasure with his eyes closed. He kept on stroking himself until he whimpers, feeling that he’s about to reach his own peak. He let out a loud cry as he was about to come but it was suddenly stopped when he felt a cold hand grabbed his own.

Shit happens.

 

Junhee doesn’t want to open his eyes, he’s too scared and embarassed to do it. He knows the owner of these fingers—these long, delicate fingers. But he have to, his eyes met the eldest’s eyes but he can sense something in those eyes, they’re clouded by something—clouded with lust and desire.

 

“Junhee, what do you think are you doing?” Donghun’s voice is so sweet yet too raspy because of him moaning really loud a while ago.

“L-Let go of me,hyung.” Junhee said as he tried to remove the eldest’s grip on him.

“Why should I do that? I’ve heard you moaning out my name, Junhee.” Donghun said as he smirked.

“What?” Junhee’s sure that he’s definitely blushing right now, he can see how amused Donghun is right now.

“I heard you moaning out my name, you’re too loud.” Donghun stated before chuckling “Well, you’re always loud.”

“Go away,hyung! Leave me alone,” Junhee glared at the eldest but it doesn’t have an effect on him now, he seems to enjoy Junhee’s reaction.

“Your cock says the opposite,” Donghun grins “It’s so big, Junhee. It’s aching for release, don’t you think that you need help with it?”

“No, I don’t need any help fr—” Junhee didn’t managed to finish his sentence when Donghun kneeled in front of him and held his manhood “Hey! Cut it out.”

“It’s so big, Junhee.” Donghun said as he stroked it for a few times before engulfing Junhee’s manhood, making the younger male let out a moan.

“Hyung, stop..” Junhee whines.

Donghun pushed Junhee until his back is pressed on the wall, both of his hands gripped the younger male’s thighs, pinning him to the wall as he started to suck Junhee and bobbed his head up and down. Junhee feels so clear-headed, he kept his gaze on the older male that seems to be enjoying it, closing his eyes in delight. He felt so hot as if he is about to combust into flames and his legs started to tremble, he can’t believe what is happening right now.

He is inside Donghun’s mouth, the mouth that produce those beautiful sounds. He’s in it, it was so warm and fuzzy. Every action makes him gasp and bit his lips, preventing a moan to escape on his lips. In which Donghun seems to get mad at, making him hollow his cheeks before deep-throating the younger male that cried out in pleasure. It was too much, the pleasure is too much. Donghun is spoiling him like a kid, he wants to see Junhee’s reaction. 

 

“Donghun hyung!” Junhee cried out, somehow a mixture of a whimper and a moan as he closed his eyes shut.

 

Junhee looks so good right now, the way his hair was disheveled and how it sticks to his forehead, the flustered face and his lips red because of biting and also the  tears that is about to escape his eyes. Donghun indulged every single detail of this kind of Junhee and he lets go of his grip on Junhee’s thighs before grabbing something and coating his fingers with something.

It didn’t took long for Junhee to start whimpering again and starts to move his hips into Donghun’s mouth, getting more desperate for a release. He was focused on fucking Donghun’s mouth and gasped when a cold finger entered his hole, he looked at Donghun giving him a mischievous look and was about to say something, only to be interrupted by his own moan when Donghun sucked him harder as the finger went in and out of him.

Junhee kept on fucking the eldest’s mouth as Donghun entered his second finger, scissoring it and pulling it out before pushing it in deep inside the younger male’s hole. It makes Junhee uncomfortable but he was so close but he is scared, he had never been inserted by anything. He wasn’t even gay, he was surprised that Donghun isn’t straight at all. Yet here he was, letting his hyung do whatever he wants.

 

“Ah!” He suddenly cried out when Donghun curled his fingers and hits something that made him see white, making his thighs flexed.

 

 

He can feel Donghun smirking as he kept on hitting that certain spot, making the younger male moan again and again, drool is already dripping out of his mouth yet he doesn’t care, all that matters is the pleasure he’s having right now. He’s close, he’s about to have his release.

 

Two fingers had been three and Junhee whimpered in pain and pleasure, the fingers hit the spot perfectly that his legs kept on trembling and he kept on moaning until he can feel his orgasm about to come. And it did, he kept on fucking Donghun’s mouth as he released his load inside the eldest’s mouth. He can still feel the fingers inside him as Donghun sucked him dry, pulling out after he's done.

“Hyung..” Junhee whispered out.

“How was it?” Donghun asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Great.” Junhee muttered out, trying to regain his strength after the stimulation that he felt.

“Don’t worry, it’s not over yet.” Donghun said as he turned Junhee, making the younger male face the wall “Just trust me and everything will be okay.”

“What are you going to do,hyung?” Junhee asked, gulping.

 

 

Donghun just flashed a sly smile before entering the three fingers in one go, ramming Junhee’s hole and abusing his prostrate. Junhee cried out and shook his head again and again, begging his hyung to stop yet his body seems to have a mind of its own, moving his hips to be in pace with Donghun’s rhythm. Donghun kept on fingering the younger male before deciding to add an another finger, pushing it all deep inside Junhee that is already crying because of the pain yet he kept on moaning. Donghun’s aware that it might hurt but he wants to see Junhee in a state like this, he’s also trying out new stuff. It wasn’t that bad when the other one’s enjoying it, right?

 

He added an another finger and his whole hand is inside the younger male’s hole, Junhee kept on crying so he stood and leaned on the younger male, kissing him to distract Junhee from the pain. It’ll hurt a lot more after this, he kept on ramming his fingers inside Junhee and as he looked at the younger’s erection, he smiled. Junhee is enjoying the pain, what a masochist.

 

He realized that Junhee has been getting used to the size of his hand and he kept on stretching the pink-haired male’s hole until his hand can fit in it and repeated it, hearing Junhee’s whines and pants. He kept on initiating the open-mouthed kiss with their leader to distract him from the pain, noticing that the younger male is somehow panicking and his expression shows pain. He couldn’t do what his planning if Junhee’s like this.

 

“Junhee, take a deep breath.” he said after pulling away from the kiss.

“Why?” Junhee asked.

“Just do it,” Donghun said, smiling at him.

Junhee did what Donghun told him to do “Now, what?”

“Good boy,” Donghun said as he licked on Junhee’s jawline.

 

 

Junhee was wondering why but he let out a scream of pain when Donghun’s hand suddenly clenched inside him, then Dongun pulls it out before starting on fingering him with three fingers, adding up until all of it is inside him again, stretching him then clenching it. It hurts, it hurts a lot yet it makes him feel so good, as if he’s being hypnotized to only feel good and ignore the pain. He felt so full whenever Donghun kept on fisting him, he never even thought that Donghun’s hand would fit inside him yet it did.

 

It felt so wrong. It shouldn’t even be like this, they’re friends. Donghun is his friend, they shouldn’t be like this. This is so wrong, he is expecting himself to get a girlfriend and get married, not to be fisted by his hyung.

 

Yet the way Donghun looks at him with those hungry eyes makes him succumb to the older’s desire, Donghun always have an effect to him like that. And he felt tingles whenever it hurts, as if the pain also gives him pleasure. Donghun’s hand kept on entering him, fisting in and out of his hole until Junhee could feel himself getting his release soon. Donghun can sense it and started to fuck Junhee with all of the fingers of his left hand, not missing the nerves that could make Junhee’s eyes roll upward in pleasure. Junhee’s whiny moans kept on getting louder and Donghun kept on complying to the younger male’s desire and let him come, in which the younger male did when he fisted his hand inside him, hitting Junhee’s prostrate. It feels so good that Junhee arched his back and all he can see is white, senses malfunctioning because of the blinding pleasure.

 

“T-Too much..” Junhee's voice is too hoarse and saliva kept on dripping out of his mouth “Too good.”

“Let’s go, Junhee.” Donghun said as he suddenly carried to pink-haired male.

 

Junhee’s already tired from coming twice but he felt a bit of panic when Donghun carried him and squealed when he was thrown in Donghun’s bed. His eyes widened as Donghun undressed himself, naked in front of Junhee that shook his head. Donghun wouldn’t let him sleep peacefully this night. Damn  it.

But heck, Donghun is in front of him, naked. Despite of the darkness surrounding them because of the lights off, he can still see how built Donghun’s body is. 

 

“Hyung, I already had mine twice.” he whines.

“Aren’t you a bit greedy? I haven’t had mine yet,” Donghun said and smiled.

“But you already had one! A while ago!” Let him be damned but Junhee wouldn’t let Donghun win without a fight.

“So.. you were awake a while ago?” Donghun looked so shocked and his face pale, making Junhee smirk.

“Yes. You pervert!” Junhee cried out.

“Oh really. But you’re much more of a pervert than I can be,” Donghun said as he went in the bed, hovering the younger male “You’re straight, right? You kept on blurting that out yet you just came a while ago before I kept on fingering you and heck, you even enjoyed fisting. Now, who’s the perverted one here?”

Shit. Junhee averted his gaze on Donghun “Shut up.”

Donghun chuckled, “You’re so adorable, Junhee.”

“You’re making me feel this!” Junhee blurted out.

 

Donghun turned his lamp on, making him able to see Junhee’s flustered face with the dimmed light and how his skin glistened with sweat and saliva. He never thought that this man below him, with confidence and authority known to be a person like a ruler, is a masochist. A person that loves to get hurt, a person that gets pleasure because of the pain.

A submissive person and also, a masochist. He noticed how Junhee seems to shudder when he was in charge a while ago. His expressions shows that he’s enjoying it, all of it. Donghun finds it funny, how this person is such a sucker for someone to dominate him.

 

“Be ready, Junhee.” Donghun warns.

Junhee wasn’t even able to speak when Donghun raised his legs “Hyung!”

“Thick thighs like these.. damn it, Junhee.” Donghun whispered before sucking in his left thigh and biting it, leaving a purple-ish mark “It’s too thick. Just the way I want it.”

“Hyung, let’s just sleep for now. I’m tired,” Junhee whined again, “A-And I’m not ready yet, hyung. I’m scared.”

“You don’t have to,” Donghun said as he carressed Junhee's face, “Just trust me, Junhee? You trust me,right?”

“I do but..” Junhee saw how Donghun looked at him with loving eyes before sighing “Fine.”

“Thank you, Junhee.” Donghun stated before pecking the younger male, making him blush furiously and laughed “Cute.”

 

 

Junhee prepared himself for the worst, Donghun aligned himself in front of Junhee’s entrance before pushing it in one go. Junhee can feel the seering pain in his hole as tears fell from his eyes again, because of the pain and the overstimulation he’s experiencing. If it continues, he’s scared that he might get addicted and seek for it, as if it’s a drug. Donghun wasn't even moving yet he was sobbing, the pleasure is too much. It’s too much that it hurts and makes him go crazy.

 

He doesn’t know why, but he enjoys all of this. It feels so good, it’s different from what he thought. He expected to be the one in charge in a sexual intercourse but just one touch of Donghun’s hand on him and he’s already on his knees, he feels so powerless and weak. He should be ashamed, be offended and mad yet he feels like he’s in cloud nine, hearing some of Donghun’s orders makes him shudder in excitement and complied to all of it without even hesitating. Jt’s weird but it makes him feel good and unique, he wants it. He couldn’t just believe all of this, he was always the one in charge of everything yet here he is, being dominated by their eldest member. The one that looks vulnerable and weak, but is completely the opposite of it.

 

“I'm going to move, Jun.” Donghun said before wiping the tears with his hand and kissed Junhee’s forehead “Calm down, Junhee. It’ll be alright.”

“Hyung..” Junhee suddenly raised his arms as if he’s gesturing something, he didn’t know why he did it but the pleasure is too much and he felt like doing it. To hold Donghun and embrace him “Let me hold you, please.”

Donghun felt like his heart was strucked by something before giggling a bit then leaned so Junhee could wrap his arms at his shoulders, faces were inches apart from each other “Of course, you can.”

“P-Please move..” Junhee whispered as he looked at Donghun's face “Make it fast, Donghun hyung. Please.”

 

Junhee checked Donghun’s face up to his whole body, the male is indeed attractive. Yet what he loves the most is his voice and those melancholic-looking eyes, he doesn’t know why but he felt so good as he kept on staring at the male. As if Donghun is some kind of god that he’ll worship, that he’ll offer his body to. He felt so good, that is all that matters to him now.

 

He felt Donghun pull out until his tip was on the entrance before pushing it deep inside and starting his own rhythm, a fast and hard one, making sure to hit Junhee’s prostrate. The younger male sobbed as he buried his nails in Donghun’s back, making the brunette groan. Junhee felt like he was melting and attached himself to the eldest as if his life depended on it, toes curling and cock twitching because of the overbearing pleasure. Precum kept on dripping out of his cum as Donghun rammed inside him with those harsh thrusts, making his eye roll back everytime as he cry out.

 

“Donghun hyung, deeper!” he cried out. Fuck him and his sanity, nobody else matters anymore. All he needs is that fucking release that he deserve “Fuck me deeper with your cock! It feels so good! It’s filling me up.. ah! Deeper.. harder.. it’s filling me!”

“Junhee.” Donghun groaned, trying to ram inside him deeper and it made Junhee cry out in pleasure, much to the brunette’s delight.

“More! More!” Junhee cried out, moving his hips to meet Donghun’s thrusts “Donghun hyung, it’s too good. I want more,hyung! More!”

 

The blinding pleasure is driving him crazy, making him imagine him and Donghun in certain situation that makes his cock twitch. He doesn’t care about anything anymore, all he needs right now is this—and anticipating on more of it.

 

Donghun felt that Junhee’s about to come, moans turned into high-pitched cries as he kept on panting while squeezing Donghun’s manhood inside. He kept on pounding at Junhee until Junhee kept on crying his name out like a mantra before screaming it loud enough for everyone in their dorm to hear as Junhee had his third orgasm, arching his back while eyes rolled back because of the overstimulation yet tears kept on falling, his whole body trembles as Donghun moaned and kept on fucking Junhee’s oversensitive hole.

 

“Junhee, I’m close..” Donghun muttered as Junhee whimpered because of the oversensitivity that makes him feel bad before Donghun pushed himself deep as he came “Jun!”

 

 

The pink-haired male whines as he felt the semen in his hole, hot and sticky as Donghun pulled out of him. The brunette kept on panting and looked at the younger male before smiling a bit.

 

“Junhee..” Donghun is about to say something when Junhee shook his head.

“I’m tired. Let’s sleep for now, Hun. We can talk tomorrow,” Junhee said as he embraced the older male tight.

 

 

He let himself fall beside the younger and wrapped his legs around their leader’s legs, he yawned as he let himself close his eyes. Smiling as the last thing he saw before drifting in dreamland is the face of the man he love, he’ll confess tomorrow. And he’s certain that he’ll be liking the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w h o o p s. and it happened. there will be a second part. thank you for reading!


	2. d o s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after with two sleep-deprived boys and an affection-deprived one. Also, Donghun planning to confess yet isn't confident despite getting his hands on Junhee's last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure f l u f f, i guess? but probably a failed one, since i suck at writing cheesy and cute fics ;; also this is kinda rushed so i'm not satisfied with this.
> 
>  
> 
> if i have some spare time on my hands, i'll edit this smh

Donghun opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw is the blinding light from the sunlight that passed through the window and his gaze landed on the sleeping male in front of him that wrapped his arms and legs around Donghun’s, he smiled and traced his fingers on the male’s face. Stopping beside the hair and tucked some of it in Junhee's right ear, making him see the younger male’s face more.

He carefully removed Junhee’s arms and legs around him as he slowly went out of his bed and tucking the blankets on the sleeping male, somehow feeling bad because he knows that Junhee will be in pain when he wakes up. He took clothes on his closet and wore it before leaving the room, silently opening and closing the door, hoping that Junhee wouldn’t wake up.

But as he sighed in relief and turned around, three pair of eyes looked at him. He gulped, they seemed to be glaring at him or probably just staring intensely.

“Good morning?” Donghun mentally cursed himself on the sudden rise of intonation.

“The sleep that I deserve..” Byeongkwan groaned as he gripped a fistful of his grey hair “Give it back, Hun hyung!”

“Ssh, he’s still asleep.” he said as he placed his index finger between his lips.

“I knew that you were too whipped on Junhee but you should’ve warned us, we could’ve gave you enough privacy.” Sehyoon said before yawning and lying on the couch “I’m sleepy.”

“Then sleep.” Donghun said as he glared at the younger male.

“After hearing those horrendous noises? No thanks,” Sehyoon said as a terrified expression was plastered in his face then shook his head furiously.

“Hearing? Oh.” Donghun wanted to bury himself down the ground, they’ve heard the two of them.

“So, how is it? Junhee hyung is so loud!” Byeongkwan said as he grinned, “Hey! Hey, Donghun hyung. How is it?”

“Kwan, stop prying on them.” Sehyoon said before sitting and flickering the grey-haired male’s forehead.

“That hurts!” Byeongkwan cried out, rubbing his forehead before puffing his cheeks “Geez, I’m just curious.”

“Hey, Hun hyung.” Donghun looked at Sehyoon which pointed at Yuchan that looks at him with a terrified expression, somehow feeling a bit of guilt because of it.

“Chan..” Donghun smiled sweetly at the youngest male which looked at him as if he grew two heads.

“You defiled Junhee hyung..” Yuchan muttered  before his scared look turned into a glare “I was expecting to have some cuddling with Jun hyung! I even had my day-off then this happened! Bummer.”

“Sorry for that,Yuchan.” Donghun said as he smiled, “I’ll make breakfast for all of us as an apology to what happened last night.”

“Chicken!” Yuchan chirps and Byeongkwan along with Sehyoon seems to agree on what Yuchan said.

“Alright. Chicken, it is.” Donghun said in defeat before retreating to the kitchen.

He immediately prepared breakfast for the three dorks that is currently watching a TV show, he decided to make pancakes for Junhee. He should make sure if Junhee wouldn’t throw the food up, there are cases like that. As he finished frying the chicken, he placed it on a plate and called the three, which dashed into the table and Byeongkwan almost drooled at the sight of their breakfast.

“Thank you, Donghun hyung!” Byeongkwan chirps.

“I told you that it is an apology for the noise last night, okay?” Donghun said and smiled, “I’m sorry.”

“Let me guess, you didn’t even expect that you’ll be fucking the hell out of Junhee?” Sehyoon asked nonchalantly and looked at the chicken.

Donghun was caught off-guard on Sehyoon’s question, blushing a bit as he averted his gaze “Yes.”

“Then I guess that it’s alright. Just don’t do it when we’re here, if it happens, or just keep quiet. It’s a bit uncomfortable and we need to sleep,” Sehyoon said and took one chicken and bit in it “This is good.”

“I understand. But I really feel guilty about it, sorry.” Donghun sheepishly said and poured some honey syrup on the two-layered pancakes before putting whipped cream and chocolate syrup in it. He placed sliced strawberry on top of it.

“The pancake looks good but Junhee hyung isn’t into sweets that much,” Yuchan said as he looked at the pancake.

“I know but I guess that he should eat something sweet for now..” Donghun said as he looked at the pancakes “I hope that he’ll like this.”

“It’s not like he wouldn’t eat that, Junhee hyung knows how to appreciate and accept things. He knew that you probably did your best and I’m sure that he’ll finish eating that.” Yuchan said and grinned, “But make sure that you’ll make coffee for him too.”

“I see. Thank you, Yuchan.” Donghun said, smiling at the youngest male.

“You looked a bit tense. Why?” Sehyoon asked, looking up to glance at the eldest member.

“Well.” Donghun scratched his nape “I am planning to confess to Junhed right now, I guess that it’s time to confront him about it.”

“What?” Everyone stopped eating just to look at him with widened eyes.

“It’s now or never, we had sex last night and we’re not even in a relationship and it’s kind of a forced one at first. If I don’t confess, I might not get that chance anymore.” Donghun said and sighed, “I messed it up.”

“Well, it's up to you.” Sehyoon said as he looked at Byeongkwan and Yuchan “Just want to let you know that if he rejects you, we’re here to comfort you—”

“Thank you.”

“—and to tease you,” Sehyoon added, smirking then Byeongkwan raised his hand for a high-five and Sehyoon complies. 

“I hate the two of you.”

“Go get him, Donghun hyung!” Yuchan cheers, raising his fists.

Donghun nods as he smiled, “Thank you, Yuchan. You’re such a sweetheart.”

 

He made coffee and put it in the tray beside the pancakes before going in front of their room’s door, feeling a bit of fear and worry. But as he looked back, he saw the three of them smiling at him. So he smiled back and opened the door, it’s now or never.

As he entered the room, he saw Junhee waking up and he saw his expression when he realized that he’s alone and felt a pang of pain on his chest when he saw Junhee looking around, he can see the anxiety and worry on Junhee's eyes but as their gaze met, Junhee’s eyes seemed to sparkle and softened his gaze. Donghun smiled at the pink-haired male before walking beside his bed and placing the tray on the desk.

“Good morning, Junhee.” he greeted the pink-haired.

“Morning,” Junhee mumbled, blushing furiously as he cover himself with the blanket as much as he can.

“Why are you being shy now? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked,” Donghun teased and a sly smile can be seen in his face.

“Pervert!” Junhee screeched as he threw a pillow that hit Donghun’s face.

“Hey, calm down. I’m sorry, okay?” Donghun said as he returned the pillow to Junhee, “I’ll give you some painkillers later, eat the pancakes first.”

Junhee looked at the pancakes on the plate and cringed, “That’s disgustingly sweet.”

“I know but I think that you need to eat something sweet.” Donghun said as he took the plate while holding the fork with his right hand, “Is it okay if I’ll feed you?”

“I have my own hands,” Junhee reasoned out, reaching to get the fork.

“I wanted to spoil you a bit, if that’s okay. Will you let me do it?” Donghun asked, looking straight into Junhee’s eyes.

Junhee couldn’t help but avoid the older male’s piercing gaze  before nodding and softly said, “Okay.”

 

 

Donghun smiled before he started to feed the younger male, none of them started to talk. There are times that both of them would meet each other’s eyes but one would immediately avert their gaze yet the warm feeling still overwhelms them. And as Junhee took the last bite of the pancakes, Donghun smile in triumph. He managed to let Junhee finish what he made foe breakfast and Donghun wants to jump around.

 

“Here,” Donghun held the mug.

Junhee flinched a bit when his hand touched Donghun’s hand after getting the mug and drank a bit of the coffee, “Thank you for the meal. It was good.”

“I just did it because I need to apologize for what I did last night,” Donghun admits, looking down at the floor.

“Apologize?” Junhee asks, tilting his head a bit.

“Well, I harassed you. I know that you’re straight but I still touched you,” Donghun’s fists clenched as he shut his eyes close, his voice shaking as he kept on talking “I violated you, I should’ve never even thought about that. You’re probably mad and disgusted with someone like me but Junhee, I really like you. It’s been a long time since I developed such feelings for you, like who the heck wouldn’t even like you? You’re too perfect and just being with you makes me feel like I’m the luckiest person.”

“Donghun..”

“I’m really sorry for what happened last night, Junhee. I should've controlled myself and heck, you’re probably disgusted. It’s okay to punch me, I deserve one for being a disgusting idiot. I’m really sorry, Junhee.” Donghun continued.

He was waiting for a push or a punch but he didn’t expect those soft, tiny hands to caress his face gently “Hun, open your eyes.”

“I’m really sorry,” Donghun is scared to open his eyes, he might see Junhee looking at him with a freaked out expression. But he still did, he needs to open them.

“Hun, thank you for being honest.” Junhee said before smiling a bit, “I was really confused last night but I couldn’t hate or dislike you, Donghun hyung. I was really wondering why you’ve been acting like that but after hearing such a heartwarming confession, I understood it. You’re such a dork, hyung.”

“What?” Donghun looked at him in disbelief, “Aren’t you going to hate me?”

“Why should I? Because you did those things to me?” Junhee asked before looking away as a blush crept up on his cheeks “It’s not like I didn’t enjoyed what happened.. it hurts but those fuzzy sensations and the thought of being with you feels good.”

Donghun suddenly glanced at the younger male with widened eyes “Are you serious? But.. aren’t you straight or something?”

“I am! But probably I’m confused? I really don’t know, it’s not like I’m interested on people’s gender or sexuality. As long as I like them, nothing else matters.” Junhee said as he looked at the brunette, “And Donghun hyung, I really want to try being with you. I mean.. I didn’t like you just like how you like me but time can change everything, right?”

“Wait, Junhee. Are you serious?!”  
Junhee frowned, “Of course, I am. Why wouldn’t I li—”

 

He didn’t even let him finish as he immediately leaned in front of Junhee to kiss him, tasting the honey syrup along with the whipped cream and strawberry in Junhee’s lips. He smiled before breaking the sudden kiss as he saw how Junhee is blushing.

 

 

“Don’t worry, Junhee. I’ll do my best to make you fall for me,” Donghun said, accepting the offer.

Junhee smiled as he nodded “Do your best to prove yourself what you deserve to be with me. Park Junhee itself!”

 

 

With this, they could go back to zero and do this properly. Donghun swore that he’ll make it up to this male in front of him, he’ll make him fall for his charms and he’s certain that he’ll make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post the second half soon ; -; thank you for reading this fic!


End file.
